Love With a Sprinkling of Pink-Haired Idiocy
by NaLu4Ever2712
Summary: Lucy is finally starting to realize her feelings for Natsu, and the other is trying to crack his thick brain to get her. Will these two finally accept the obvious, or will they hide away their feelings. Read on to see what will happen. My first fanfic ,please R&R(Read and Review)
1. Chapter 1

The doors of the guild burst wide open with much force.  
"TADAIMAAA!,"(1) A voice screamed though the halls of the Fairy Tail Guild, cutting through the already very noisy hall like a solid blade, directing everyone's attention to the four silhouettes at the door, five, if you count the flying cat in the air. A beautiful, white-haired lady with a porcelain figure turned around and gave a smile that would illuminate even the darkest place in the world. "Ah, it's Natsu and the others. Okaeri nasai(2)," said the woman, flashing her trademark smile at the five. A white-haired man who looked extremely buff and tough rose from his chair and slammed his mug on the table and gruffly said, " Oi, Natsu, don't make so much noise now, you idiot! You'll make me deaf, that's not manly!"  
The lady turned around and said, " Ara, Elfman, I think that's too much sake."  
The silhouettes stepped out, and there emerged a raven-haired boy with a chain hung around his neck, a scarlet-haired woman clad in Heart Kreuz armor with a sword by her side, a blonde-haired woman with a bunch of keys jangling at her hips, a flying blue cat with angel wings and a huge smile, and a pink-haired man with a striped scarf and a ticked-off expression yelled, " You wanna go, Elfman?"  
Elfman raised his fist in the air and said, " Fighting is manly!"  
Before those two were about to exchange blows, the scarlet-haired woman put her arm on her overly-hyper teammate and said with a black aura surrounding her, in a voice which you wouldn't exactly call threatening, but more along the lines of the devil who would probably send you down into the pits of Tatarus(3), " Natsu. You don't want to be fighting as soon as you get back from a mission if you want to avoid being sliced by a hundred swords, would you?"

Natsu visibly froze when he heard this and squeaked out," No, Erza ma'am."  
The raven-haired boy walked past the two mages and said, " Geez, Natsu, you've known what would happen if you tried to pick a fight with Erza right under your nose, but I've had some suspicions for some time - are you actually that big of an idiot?"  
Natsu glared at his so-called nakama(4) and said dangerously, " Gray, you picking a fight here? As if you have any balls to stand up to her, you ice princess!"  
Gray returned Natsu's glare with his own icy(pun intended) glare, "Kisama! (5) Bring it on, you Tobasco-freak!"  
"Perverted stripper!"  
"Flame brain!"  
"Droopy eyes!"  
"Squinty eyes!"  
" THAT'S ENOUGH!," bellowed Erza.  
" Hai, Erza-san!(6)," the two of them chimed together in the meekest voices they could muster.  
The blue flying cat,an Exceed, turned to the blonde woman and said, " Ne, Lucy, Erza wa kowai(7).  
The blonde looked liked she had gone to hell & back, and a comical ghost was floating about her.  
"Lucy, Lucy, daijoubu?(8), " the furry Exceed asked in concern.  
" Ah, Happy, I'm just still amazed at the amount of damage those three did to that village. No wonder we're banned from that place as long as we live," said Lucy weakly, and went to rest her aching legs on a stool at the bar.

The beautiful barmaid from before asked Lucy in a voice full of sincere concern, " Lucy, daijoubu ka?"  
Lucy raised her head to look at her before dropping her head with a plunk on the table."Iie(9), how could I be when those three have wrecked so much of stuff. I know Mira, I've been a member of Fairy Tail for almost a year now, and every mission I go with them they leave me speechless everytime they display their destructional progress."  
Mirajane , amused, asked Lucy, " So, what did those three do this time?"  
Lucy said,counting off her fingers,"Gray froze everything he came into contact with, Natsu burned down half of the town and then tried to eat a tree because he was hungry and there were no fires, and Erza was the worst, she…," Lucy trailed off, recollecting the not-so-pleasant memory, and shuddered.  
Mira chuckled. " Well, Lucy, that's just how these guys are."  
"I know but I'm worried about something."  
Mira was shocked. She thought that her time had come, that Lucy was finally starting to realize her feelings for Natsu. Ah, my long-awaited time has finally come!, thought the matchmaker else except the very two idiots themselves didn't realize it. "Nani?Nani?,"10) Mirajane asked as a flood of adrenaline flooded into her," I'll do anything to help!"  
"Hontoni ?(11)  
" Yes, anything you need!"  
Lucy dramatically paused, which caused Mira to get excited even more.  
Lucy's shoulders started shaking, and huskily she said, " I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR MY RENT!"

NANI? Poor Mira staring at Lucy in a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
"Mira? Daijoubu?," asked Lucy worriedly," You don't look so good. Do you have a fever?"  
"Eh?" was the only word that Mira could get out. She snapped out of it.  
"I'm fine, Lucy," said Mira, wiping her forehead.  
"Ah, yukata(12)," said Lucy with a light sigh. " Do you have anything for me, Mira?", asked Lucy, perking up at the end.  
"Eh?"  
" A job that Natsu could go easy on - something more suited to the likes of me, perhaps?"  
Mira softened. Even in times when she needs money the most, Lucy won't ditch Natsu. Maybe, just maybe, it may blossom soon.  
"I have a perfect one for you, Lucy," said Mira, as she bent under the bar counter to retrieve the record databook. She flipped through the pages briefly, and found the one she was looking for. She handed it over to Lucy.  
"Arigato,(13)Mira," said Lucy, as she scanned the request. "It says to assist the baker in the bakery near the near guild as he's short-staffed," said Lucy, and looked up and asked Mira, " Isn't that the baker that Erza always orders cakes from?"  
Mira flashed a smile." The one and only."  
"Great! This will be perfect! But I don't know how Natsu will react to this sort of job. I'll call him over."

Cupping her hands over her mouth, she called for her best friend. "NATSU!"  
He turned around, and flashed his trademark toothy grin, and strode towards her.  
Ah, again. That smile makes my heart go all weird. I must be spending too much time with the idiot.  
" 'Yo, Luce. What's up?," asked her cheerful teammate, whose shoulder was being occupied by a blue Exceed that looked thoroughly exhausted.  
" Natsu, want to do a job? I'm low on money for rent, so I need to do a job quick."  
"Oh, sure, Lucy. What sort of job is it? Lemme see."  
Lucy handed him the request. He had a look. " At a baker's?," he asked.  
"I know it's not the usual destructive jobs you like, but I really want to do this one. Please?"  
"It's fine, Luce. It's 70,000 jewels, your exact amount for rent. I don't need my share."  
"Natsu! You know I can't let you do that! What about your food money?"  
"We're all covered. Aren't we, Happy?," Natsu asked his friend.  
"Aye!," said Happy in a tired manner.  
"See, Luce? We're fine. You can go on without us," said Natsu, handing back your request, with a toothy grin.  
Urgh, again my heart. What's happening to me? I must be imagining it.  
"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy said to Natsu. He gave her the 'thumbs-up' sign, and went back to his pointless fight with Gray.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Like someone had poked her. She turned around to see her blue-haired friend wearing her usual yellow sundress. " Hey, Lu-chan!"  
"Levy-chan!" The two girls exchanged an embrace.  
"God, that was a hard poke," said Lucy, rubbing her sides,"When did you toughen up? Is it because of hanging around with Gajeel so much?" Lucy asked Levy teasingly.  
The bookworm blushed so violently her face was in stark contrast with her hair.  
"S-s-shut up, Lu-chan!," protested Levy, waving her hands in front of her friend.  
"Ah starting with the basic cuss words, I see? Hmm…so this is Gajeel's influence, what else has he done to you?"asked Lucy with a malicious glint in her eye.  
She observed her friend. "Levy?"  
The shy, bookworm was now heating up so rapidly, that she reached a temperature that could rival Natsu's Karyū no Tekken(14). But luckily, she cooled down soon enough, because, the title smart bookworm isn't just for show.  
"Ne, Lu-chan, how are things with Natsu going?"  
"W-w-what do you mean, Levy-chan?"  
"Ah, a bit of a stutter there, I see," stated Levy, teasingly.  
"We're just friends."  
"Seriously, people have to stop using that cliché line."  
"But Levy-chan, that's what it is."  
Levy looked at her best friend in disbelief. Seriously, Lu-chan, after all you've been through, you still think you feel for him as a friend?  
"Lu-chan, let me explain to you," Levy pulled Lucy to a seat on the bar. Surprise,surprise, Mira's also there - she's bound to help Levy on this one.  
"Natsu has saved you countless times, Lu-chan, and he's always barging in on your house, uninvited, and you let him stay."  
"He's a friend, Levy-chan. I told you," Lucy sighed.  
"I don't think so, sweetie," chimed in Mirajane.  
"Alright, tell me your reasons why. I'm sure I can counter every single one of them," said Lucy exasperatedly.  
"Have any other 'friends' come to your house uninvited?," asked Levy.  
"Gray and Erza have, numerous times, actually,"replied Lucy.  
"Moving on," said Mirajane," I've heard this solution from a friend of mine, and it works perfectly for those who can use illusionary magic."  
"I really don't understand, but work your magic, Mira," said Levy.  
" Okay, Lucy, close your eyes, and let the magic take over."

Lucy complied, still wondering whether this would actually be worth something, when a cloud of fog clouded her vision. Ahh! Mira? What is this? Oh, God, I feel like I'm drowning! Chotto matte(15), thought Lucy, and looked around her. There was a pool of water around her, and it was up to her waist, and she couldn't find a way out. I'm actually drowning! What the hell, Mira? I can actually feel the water! This isn't an illusion. This is REAL! You've transported me somewhere!But the water rose even faster and faster until it was up to her chin. She flailed her arms wildly, and just about when the water was up to her lips, she called out for help, uttering one single name that had helped her through thick and thin.  
"NATSU!HELP ME!," she shouted with all her might, and strained her ears to hear his usual reply, "I'm coming, wait for me, Luce!" but she didn't hear anything of the sort. As she was completely submerged in water, her thoughts were but one - I don't want to leave Fairy Tail, I don't want to leave Natsu, and the others behind…  
And as if those were the magic words( or rather, magic thoughts) to get out of there, Lucy was suddenly whisked into the air and zoomed out of the pool, the water becoming smaller and smaller until it was a tiny white dot. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and voilá! She was back in her own world.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?," asked Levy.  
"And I thought the mission was bad enough," Lucy groaned weakly," Were you trying to kill me, Mira?"  
"Gomen ne(16) Lucy, but it was successful, I could hear your every thought. You called out to Natsu for help - him being the one you trust the most, and undoubtedly, the one you have feelings for."  
" That's just silly, Mira," said Lucy.  
"Oh really? Then why didn't you call someone else like Erza or Gray?," questioned Levy.  
She's right. Why did I call Natsu?  
" I hope you realize it now, Lucy. He's the one you trust the most - the one you trust your life with is the one who you love the most."  
Lucy's brown orbs widened. Is this the conclusion I've been fighting for so long? Or is this all a misunderstanding.  
"Everyone here knows you two are perfect for each other," stated Mira matter-of-factly, and Levy nodded.  
"Everyone, like Cana, Elfman, the Rajinshuu(Thunder God Tribe), Gray, Erza,Happy,Juvia, even Lisanna," said Levy.  
"Lisanna as well? I thought she liked Natsu," questioned Lucy.  
"In a way a sister could love her brother. It can't be anything more than that, sweetheart. It would be far too uncomfortable," said Mira.  
This sudden proposition was slammed into Lucy's head, and she felt dizzy.  
"When you see the one you love, does your heart beat a little different?," asked a very confused Lucy.  
Levy and Mira raised their eyebrows simultaneously and looked at each other, with a slight smirk playing on their lips.  
Lucy turned around to look at Natsu. His carefree manner, that smile, that laugh, that personality that can change from sweet to raging furious when he protects the ones he loves, and how he protects his nakama? Is that it, Lucy? Is that why your heart changes for him? Whoah , hold up, Lucy. Calm down. What are you thinking? I have get away from here. It's too much to handle right now.  
"I'm going home," said Lucy, softly, but those words had a lot of impact on her two friends. They immediately realized what she was thinking.  
Mira quickly said," Then you won't be taking the request, Lucy?"  
"No, I'm too tired to do anything today."  
"Okay, then, Lu-chan, take care," piped up Levy.  
"Ah."  
The two watched their confused friend traipse back home, in concern whether they had gone a bit too far this time.

Lucy opened the door of the apartment, half-expecting Natsu and Happy to be lounging in her room after working effortlessly to destroy a couple of Lucy's things. However, the troublemakers were absent this time, and an odd feeling surged over Lucy. Geez, Lucy, stop thinking about him so much! You're only making matters worse, you know! A nice bath ought to clear your mind up, thought Lucy, and headed off to the bath.

"Ahh!Kimochi!(17)," exclaimed Lucy as she relaxed peacefully. What should I do about Natsu? I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing at all. On normal days,I never question our relationship. It's just that today I'm so tired for the mission I can't think straight. Yeah, that's it! I'm exhausted, so that why I'm doubting myself!  
"Ok! I'm perfectly fine now!," Lucy said got out of the bath after soaking for a couple of minutes, and wrapped the towel around her, and opened the door. She sighted someone. Someone who was stuffing himself with her food from the kitchen. He turned around and said, " 'Yo!Luce!".  
"EEEE!," was Lucy's reply, or rather, squeak, and she went again into the bathroom, and slammed her back against the door. Oh god, my heart is beating louder than a thousand drums. Calm down, calm down. I had myself so perfectly composed a couple of seconds ago. Argh!  
Lucy dressed into a plain skirt and a top which she had kept as a backup change in her bathroom. And to think I thought that I wouldn't need this spare change.  
She opened the door, and saw Natsu carelessly sprawled across the floor.  
"Natsu! What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you leave the guild, and I was worried about you, so I came to check up on you."  
Worried? Why should he be worried? He should trust his friend to be able to take care of herself, no? But what if he doesn't look at me as a friend? What if he -? I can't take this anymore! I'm going to directly ask him!  
"What am I to you, Natsu?," blurted out Lucy. Damn that Mira, and Levy-chan as well!  
"What do you mean, Lucy?," asked Natsu.  
God, is he that thick-headed?  
"What is our r-relationship?," asked Lucy.  
"We're friends," was the simple reply. See, Lucy, are you satisfied now? He's told you very simply. You're fine now.  
"Why do you always barge in my house, and not in Gray's or Erza's?" Dammit Lucy, control yourself!  
"Because, I don't like going to the royal Ice Stripper's house, and I can't go to Fairy Hills because I'm a boy! And besides, I feel comfortable here. It's like home."  
Natsu's last sentence echoed in Lucy's brain. Home? Does that mean -?  
"You're always saving me , Natsu. Why is that?" Lucy, you gonna make this one into a big argument fest, huh?  
" Why? Umm… it's because you're my friend, and I care for you, I think."  
The inner wheels of Lucy's brain were whirring too fast for her to carry on this conversation.  
"That's it. Out. Get out of here. Don't come again, you here me?," said Lucy.  
"What?Why?," asked Natsu.  
"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CONFUSE ME TOO MUCH , YOU THICK-HEADED IDIOT!"  
Natsu got the message, and left, in a huff, "Someone's in a bad mood today." He jumped off the windowsill and left.

"GOOD RIDDANCE!," cried Lucy, as a single tear glistened on her cheek.

Natsu, please don't go.

What is this? I've never been this confused before.

What is this feeling? Why do I feel hurt in my heart?

Help me. What is this?

I don't know….

I don't know….

Hi there guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I would gladly appreciate if you could leave a review and tell me what you think so far. This chapter doesn't have a lot of NaLu moments in it, but it gets better on the next couple of chapters, I swear! :) This chapter acts as a base for the rest of the mushy-mushy stuff to come. So please review, thank you very much! Here's a cookie! *hands you a cookie* Oh yeah, and also I'm trying to include some Japanese words to make it seem a bit realistic to the Japanese original, so here are the explanations of the terms.

(1) I'm back.

(2) Welcome back. It's the reply to (1).

(3) The worst pit in hell in Greek mythology is called Tatarus.

(4) Nakama mean friend, or specifically, comrade.

(5)Kisama is a slang term for " You bastard!"

(6) Hai, Erza-san = Yes, Miss Erza.

(7)Erza is scary.

(8) Are you okay?

(9)No.

(10) What?What?

(11)Really?

(12) Thank god. ( I know I spelled it like a Japanese dress)

(13) Thank you.

(14) Fire Dragon's Iron Fist , Natsu's signature move.

(15) Wait a minute.

(16)Sorry.

(17) Feels good!


	2. Trains Can Be Real Devils

CHAPTER 2: Trains Can Be Real Devils

_"What is our r-relationship?,"  
"We're friends."  
"Why do you always barge in my house, and not in Gray's or Erza's?"  
"Because, I don't like going to the royal Ice Stripper's house, and I can't go to Fairy Hills because I'm a boy! And besides, I feel comfortable here. It's like home."  
Home?  
"You're always saving me , Natsu. Why is that?"  
" Why? Umm… it's because you're my friend, and I care for you, I think."  
"That's it. Out. Get out of here. Don't come again, you hear me?"  
"What?Why?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CONFUSE ME TOO MUCH , YOU THICK-HEADED IDIOT!"_

Lucy woke up with a pant, flushed and red, pushing her bed sheet to the floor. Clutching her chest, she hoarsely whispered, "Don't go, don't go Natsu ," as she had done a couple of hours ago. _Great, now I get nightmares after having a fight with him_. Lucy facepalmed, and said, "I have to come to a conclusion, otherwise I can't sleep!Damn that bastard!".  
_Okay, calm down, Lucy. You can do this. It's no big deal._  
Lucy took a deep breath, and exhaled.  
_He's an important friend to you, isn't he? Even if you aren't sure about whether you romantically like him, you can still be a friend, right? I don't want to ruin our friendship. After all, he's helped me so much, it would be too rude to finish up things with him. Right?  
Sighing, Lucy turned around to look at the pale white rays of the milky moon that shone through her window. I really don't want to lose him. But I don't want to apologize either, because he made me so confused in the first place! That, or I have a big ego…hehe. Then, the only thing to do would be to forget that today ever happened! Yeah! If I do that, I don't have to apologize, and things would go back to normal! That idiot must have even forgotten our fight ever happened! Just pretend today never happened, and all's well. _  
Lucy told herself this theory over and over again, lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

Another bright sunny morning in the city of Magnolia. Everything was going as usual at Fairy Tail as well, Elfman raving about how his hairstyle was 'the manliest in Fairy Tail', resulting in a well-placed attack from his former female S-Class partner to Elfman's "manly spot". Cana had managed to gulp down 31 barrels of alcohol, and was threatening Lisanna for the key to the storage room where there was even more alcohol.** (Please note, all good Fairy Tail members, please do not attempt to threaten Lisanna unless you want to be knocked down very brutally by a demon).** Levy was at her table with Jet and Droy, reading a book, and Gray was stripping, whilst saying, "It's way too hot to be wearing clothes", and Erza was seated next to Lucy, sampling her favourite treat, a strawberry cake. And Lucy? Well, something was a bit unsettling for Lucy, as her heart was going at a hundred miles per hour._Where is Natsu, damn it? Hurry up and come , you idiot! I really want to settle this doki-doki feeling in my chest, so hurry up and come so I can get this over with! On the other hand, I really don't want you to come , because I don't trust myself to carry out me plan! Argh! __**Doushio**__?(-what should I do?) _

Lucy plunked her head on the table with a loud thunk.  
"Lucy, _daijoubu ka?_**(-are you okay?),**" asked a concerned Erza.  
"It's nothing. Just a headache," was Lucy's reply.

Wendy was walking by with Charle hovering above her head ,when she heard Lucy, and asked her, "Lucy-san, do you want me to heal you?Lucy said, perhaps a bit too fast,_ "Iie, kekkō desu."_ **(-No, thank you)**

Wendy's shoulders sagged and said weakly,"Oh, I see."  
And just like in animes, when a certain character had taken abode in an 'emo corner',  
Wendy was on the floor, facing a pillar, hugging her knees to her chest, a dark shadow over her, and said miserably," _Sokka_**(-I see)**, Lucy doesn't believe in my abilities. I knew it, since that Jiggle Butts Gang incident when I couldn't perform Troia, everyone thought my skills were deteorating, I don't blame them, I only managed a draw in the Dai Mato Enbu(-Grand Magic Games). I know I'm weak, but I'm fine..," muttered Wendy, repeating the same lines over and over again. "Ehh?," exclaimed Lucy in surprise. Charle was seething in fury. "Lucy! What did you do to Wendy? You know she's easily depressed by things like this!," said the white exceed with a large vein throbbing excessively in her forehead._  
"Gomen ne sai_**(-I'm sorry) **Wendy, I didn't mean it like that, I just -"  
"Lucy-San, it's okay. You don't have to console me. It's the truth," sniffed Wendy.  
"I'm telling you, it's not like that at all! Wait, are you CRYING?," exclaimed Wendy.  
So, in the midst of Lucy apologizing and bowing to Wendy, while the latter was sniffing uncontrollably, telling Lucy she was fine( though she clearly wasn't) and Charle yelling her head off at Lucy, the poor,frazzled blonde didn't notice Natsu entering the guild.

_"Gomen ne sai! Gomen ne sai!_ I'm really -," trailed of Lucy, mid-bow. She noticed the presence of Natsu making his way towards the bar where Gray was, his usual cocky smile plastered wide on his face. _That bastard had already forgotten about yesterday! That'll make things much easier to sort out. And with those thoughts in her mind, Lucy strode towards Natsu, going over her plan over and over again, mentally. _  
"Natsu!," she called. Well, here goes.  
"'Yo!-," trailed off Natsu, seeing that the voice belonged to Lucy, his smile faltered for a quick moment, before it was plastered on his face again, "Luce."  
"Hey, Natsu. Where's Happy?,"asked Lucy, trying to ignore the fact that his face fell when he saw her.  
"He's at home, turns out he was really tired from yesterday. But he'll be here when we leave for the mission."  
"Oh, okay." _Yes! He hadn't mentioned anything about yesterday! My plan is a success!Hey, wait a minute, what mission? _  
Just as Lucy was going to ask him, Natsu opened his mouth.  
_Oh hell no._  
"What mission?,"she quickly butted in. Time to seal the deal."I am part of it, aren't I? Since I'm your _nakama_**(-friend,comrade)."**  
Natsu visibly brightened up at this, though he still did look confused, and nodded. _Thank god that idiot has the sense not to show he's confused._

"So, what's the job?," asked Lucy.  
"The client asked us to destroy some 'devils' that were terrorizing his hometown. The village is not far from here - we should be able to make it in about, an hour, tops," said Erza from behind, with Gray following her, with someone who ALWAYS follows him. (Must I mention her?)  
"Ah, Erza, not eating your cake today? That's good, you're bound to get fat at that rate."  
Gray leaned over Lucy and whispered," That guy's got some balls!"  
Lucy simply looked shocked and nodded," . I wonder what sort of punishment she'll give? Force him to be her personal slave? Get him to buy a thousand cakes? Break his arms and legs?"  
Erza glared at Natsu, and with a look in her eye that Gray and Natsu knew all too well -

"An hour, tops, by TRAIN."

And now, my readers, please imagine Natsu standing agape with four dots slowly forming over his head in the background(just like in anime)  
_"Are?_**(-Huh?)". **  
_Here it comes._  
"NO WAY IN HELL!," screamed Natsu in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout the town.  
"YES NATSU, BECAUSE YOU KINDLY REMINDED ME THAT I EAT TOO MUCH OF CAKE TO WALK ALL THE WAY TO THAT VILLAGE!," countered Erza, with a voice that was twice as loud as Natsu's.  
_Hai, uso. _**(-Lie.)**  
"Lucy, Gray, you guys won't go against me, will you?"  
Lucy gulped, and stuttered, "N-no, of course not."  
Gray added, "Wouldn't dream of it."

_**Ah, to be in Gray-sama's dream! Steki(-how beautiful!)**_, thought Juvia, tuning in to her slightly over-the-top imagination, visualizing her walking in a wedding dress to Gray, who's eyes were slightly a bit more feminine that how they usually are. "Ah, I've been waiting for you," said her imaginary fiancé, and took her hand in his. The priest, who oddly was Mirajane, said " Do you take each other to be wedded in holy matrimony?"(I know that's not how it goes, but I'm too lazy to write the whole speech.) And at the very moment that their lips were about to touch, Juvia snapped out of her illusion daydream, and fainted on the spot.

Happy, at the exact time Juvia passed out, flew in, and hovering over the group, yawned and sleepily said," Good morning, you guys."  
"IT'S 3 O' CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON! YOU SLEPT MORE THAN HALF THE DAY AWAY!," yelled Lucy the group's 'straight man', or rather 'straight woman'.  
Happy ignored Lucy, and instead turned his attention to a wind-beaten Natsu with a spirit comically floating out of his mouth, and groggily asked,"Eh?_Ano hito wa dare?__**(-who's that person?)"**_  
Happy rubbed his eyes, and they widened in recognization.  
_"Natsu!Doushtano? Ne,ne, Natsu, daijoubu ka?__**(-Natsu, what 's the matter? Natsu, are you okay?)**_  
"Happy…," replied a weak Natsu in a stricken voice.  
Erza grabbed Natsu by his collar, and yelled in his ear,"NATSU,WAKE UP!ARE YOU GOING AGAINST ME?, and shook him violently.  
Gray dramatically stated,_ "Taku, kore wa mendoksai, na?"_**(-Geez, this is troublesome.)**  
Lucy exclaimed," Try saying that after you put on some pants before you try to romanticize this messed-up team's craziness.  
Gray looked down and said in surprise, "_Oh?Itsunomani_**(-Since when did I?)**  
Lucy facepalmed, and said, _"Saisho kara_**(-From the beginning)**  
"Juvia thinks you look better this way, Gray-sama," voiced Juvia.

So, all together, Lucy, who was still uncertain on how things turned out between her and Natsu would turn out, Gray,who still couldn't find a shirt, Natsu,who was still worried about the train ride,and Erza, who was clutching Natsu's collar and was dragging him across the street gave the passer-by's an impression of why she was titled 'Titania, Queen of the Fairies'. Together, they all set off on their newest mission, but little did they know that this mission would not only bring in some jewels.

The team of five all trooped off to the train station, where Natsu was searching for any chance to escape the one hour ride of torture. He looked around wildly, trying to get away from Erza's grip of steel. They all stepped off the train platform and just when they were set foot on the train, Natsu's brain clicked.

"Oi, Erza, look at that!," Natsu said triumphantly, pointing at the conductor's uniform.  
The conductor looked down at his suit, and then looked at Erza and Natsu in confusion.  
"It's green! Doesn't that mean to stop? That means that we shouldn't board this train, it's bad luck. The suit itself tells us so!," exclaimed Natsu, feeling that he gave a reasonable explanation.  
Gray looked fed up of Natsu's never-ceasing idiocy, and Lucy mounted all of her exasperation into a simple sigh. How idiotic can this guy get?  
Erza, however, didn't see his explanation in the same light as Natsu's. She looked positively ticked off, and clutched Natsu's collar with her hands, and dangled him in the air, their faces just inches apart, and with all of the strength she could muster, yelled in his face, " YOU IDIOT! GREEN SIGNIFIES GO, RED SIGNIFIES STOP!AND THAT'S TEAL BLUE, NOT GREEN, YOU COLOURBLIND HYPERACTIVE SON-OF-A-DRAGON !," and started spinning him like how Bisca, Fairy Tail's resident cowgirl, would swing her lasso, and flung him into the wall of the compartment of the train, with a loud THUNK!, and added -  
"AND STAY THERE!"  
The conductor was not aware at that time that he would have nightmares concerning the female re-quip knight/monster for three months.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The train had rambled past green countrysides, and now had come to a series of dry ranches ; the next stop was the team's final destination. Natsu was pathetically leaning against a window, his face greenish-blue, squeaking out a few pitiful whines every now and then. Lucy looked at his expression, and amidst the churning feelings in her heart, managed to define one as pity for one of her best friends.  
_I honestly thought I feel for this guy - this motion-sick, thick-headed idiot? But that's part of his charm…wait, what are you thinking,Lucy?_  
"I-want to -move-," trailed of Natsu, lurching out of the window," to the - back,"he added, weakly.  
Erza thought this one over, and said,"Hmm..that's would probably be the best for him. It's probably cramping him up being with all of us here. Maybe if he moves to a more isolated place, he would feel less claustrophobic. We have to put our _nakama_**(-comrade) **and his health first."  
_The last time I checked, throwing someone into the back of a carriage with all of your strength was harzardous to health._  
"Lucy, go with him," ordered Erza.  
_"Eh? Watashi?Doushte?__**(-Me?Why?)**_,"asked Lucy in exasperation, not especially eager to spend any 'buddy time' with her friend.  
"It's better if someone goes with him, in case of an emergency, if his health takes a turn for the worse," explained Erza.  
"I understand that, and frankly, I don't think think it could get any worse. But what I'm asking is WHY ME?," asked Lucy, clearly flustered.  
"Are you asking Gray to go? You know they don't get along," asked Erza, pointing at a sleeping Gray, " and Happy -," trailed off Erza, feeling that the sight of the Exceed would itself compensate for an explanation.

Lucy looked at the cat, who was lazily sleeping, lolled over his seat.  
_"KONO TAIDANA NEKO!_**(-you lazy cat!)**," yelled Lucy in annoyance.  
Happy, oblivious to Lucy's shouts, turned over, and scratched his ear contently.  
"No, don't eat my fish, Lucy. Natsu, help me, Lucy's eating all my fish!,"mumured the cat in his sleep.  
Ehh, wait, what sort of image does this damn cat have of me?  
"So, there you have it, now, go accompany Natsu to a compartment in the back of the train," stated Erza matter-of-factly, and prepared to doze off.  
"Do I really have to?," asked Lucy warily, knowing all too well what happens to those who oppose the dominating knight.  
"Lucy..,"began Erza in a tone that made Lucy understand that this was clearly wading into dangerous waters.  
_"HAI!ITTEDEKIMASU!,"__**(-OKAY!I'M LEAVING!)**_," said Lucy hurriedly, picked up Natsu, and dashed out of the compartment, wishing to get as far as possible as she could from the expert in sword-fighting's line of sight.

Lucy found an empty compartment, and practically threw Natsu on the window ledge.  
_Mattaku__**(-Geez)**_, I can't believe that all Dragon Slayers are like this.  
Lucy looked at Natsu, whose face was rapidly changing colour from it's reptile-like green to a shade of purple that was equivalent to an aubergerine with pink leaves sprouting out of it at the top.  
_This isn't good. The more time I spend with him, the more I get confused. I thought I had reassured myself that everything's perfectly alright, just like they always are. Maybe the problem is that pretending that yesterday didn't happen? Now since its come to this, I guess the only way I can lift this uneasy feeling off my heart is by apologizing. But why should I apologize? He's the one that pissed me off in the first place! Arrgh! Okay, calm down, Lucy._  
The frazzled blonde stole a glance at Natsu. He was, well, lets just say, not looking very 'fired up'.  
_In his current state, he's probably more dense than usual. I should be fine. It's -_  
Lucy's train of thoughts was abruptly stopped in its tracks as a vomiting Natsu clumsily fell face-first into the lap.  
Lucy didn't even need to think. She let out a little shriek, and tried pushing away. But just then, a thought flashed in her head.  
_He's not doing this on purpose. Just look at the state of him._  
Lucy stopped, and let Natsu fall into her lap again, feeling a little guilty.  
_I should do it now. _  
Lucy gulped, took a deep breath and began, " Natsu, I need to talk to you."  
Natsu turned around, and their eyes met, uniting in an infinity of emotions.  
"Yesterday- I- well,I snapped at you kind of unfairly. I had a bad, and tired day, and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry," said Lucy, lowering her tone as she mumbled the last sentence.  
Natsu looked into her brown orbs that glittered with compassion. "No need to say sorry, Luce. I forgave you the minute I got out of your house."  
Lucy was a little surprised. "Then, weren't you a little conscious around me in the morning?"  
Natsu scratched his head, and replied, " That's because I thought you were mad at me. But I guess not after how you talked to me today."  
_Wait, then did I apologize for nothing? But I do feel better now. I guess it's solved. We're back to normal again. _  
Lucy was finally back to her old, bubbly self, when she heard a rap at the door.  
"Come on, we have to get off now, " said Erza.  
"Right,"replied Lucy, and picked up Natsu, more gently than she had done before, and exited the train with her teammates.

They had all stepped out onto the green countryside, and Gray flexed his backbone, saying, "Man, I feel like my spine has frozen solid."  
_Should I even say anything?_  
Natsu was slowly starting to recover, and turned around and faced Lucy, and with his usual trademark smile, said, " Thanks for helpin' me out, Luce."  
_My chest feels weird..again…God, I thought I was okay now._  
Lucy managed to put on a watery smile, and said, " No problem."  
_Okay, Lucy. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Just turn around._  
Lucy casually and subtly turned away from her friends, pretending to admire the landscape. But what she found wasn't…quite the Picasso image.  
"Alright. I suggest we go east, that's an isolated part of this town, demons can hide there, and live easily, judging by what our client told us,"proposed Erza.  
Lucy, who was engulfed by a huge shadow, gulped and said, nervously -

"Erza, I think it found us."


End file.
